


99 Shots

by infinitycap



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Other, angst maybe??, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitycap/pseuds/infinitycap
Summary: just random one shots for the beautiful show we all worship known as Brooklyn 99





	99 Shots

From a young age Raymond Jacob Holt had his life all planned out. Become a police officer, then a detective then be granted his first command and eventually become the commissioner of the NYPD. Throughout his life he’s been ridiculed and segregated by fellow officers due to his sexuality and race so it would be only fair if his life plan conquered and succeed. But life doesn’t always work that way and sometimes events that seem absolutely impossible and unjust that you simply cannot predict occur. Whether that may be not getting your first command for over 30 years, or being put back into the public affairs unit after a witch with little rat claws blackmails you, or if it’s being put under witness protection after Jimmy ‘the butcher’ Figgis threatens your life. It’s apart of life and sometimes you just have to accept it and try to carry on with your life.

But yet nothing could of prepared him for the reality of not becoming commissioner. Perhaps he might of been okay with this fact if the title was granted to Captain Crawford, someone he knew that the NYPD would benefit from. Someone who would delegate meaningful changes. But instead the prestigious title went to John Kelly. And there was nothing he could do to change that. He was just expected to go back to work and face the facts that his dream of becoming commissioner the one he has been striving towards his whole life; by following all the NYPD rules, by always playing it’s safe, by picking his battles careful, was crumbling away. And he was just supposed to allow this to happen without a fight. 

However on his way to work the next day staring out the window as he watches a pigeon drop from the sky and splutter onto the ground similar to how his dream did the previous night, something in him just snaps and the next thing he knows he’s at the airport waiting for a flight to Mexico, drinking one of those disgusting drinks that Peralta once called ‘toit’ clouded in the mist of his sadness. As he waited, he stared bitterly at all the smiling people who would never understand his disappointment. His disappintment in the world, his disappointment in the NYDP.

his disappointment at himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first time writing anyway fan fiction in over 5 years so I hope you enjoyed reading and let me know if you have any request for one shots and I will write them for you.


End file.
